I Can Hear You
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: After their fight to determine whether or not they were going to kill Koro-Sensei, it seemed like their friendship had been fully repaired. However, there were some questions that Nagisa still wanted answers to, but with everything between them, can they finally hear what the other has to say? Yaoi! Karma/Nagisa


A/N: This is my first fic for this fandom and these two happen to be my favorite couple. I hope everyone enjoys it! Also x-posted on AO3.

* * *

Even though they had finally mended their friendship and just been teasing each other, Nagisa had noticed things had gotten pretty silent between he and Karma as Kayano and Okuda patched them up. It had been decided that the class was over for the day. Two goals had been reached: The class was reunited again and Nagisa had made his desire to save Koro-sensei known and accepted, but then, why did something still feel incomplete?

"Hey Nagisa-k...Nagisa! Let's walk home together okay?" Karma shouted as he leaned against one of the trees in the forest.

Nagisa just smiled and nodded as the thought ran through his head again. He knew why things still felt off, while their time as friends was short, their time as something more was even shorter and that was something they still hadn't talked about yet.

They walked home in silence and while it was usually somewhat comfortable, now the silence had taken on a whole new meaning and Nagisa didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. "Karma." he finally spoke.

"Yeah? What is it Nagisa?" he asked curiously as he leaned against a tree.

"You know...I missed this. Us actually being together and actually feeling like we're together for once."

"And are we? Are we together Nagisa- _chan?_ " Karma said with a lazy smirk, his golden eyes glinting with mischief, amusement, and something else Nagisa couldn't place. He knew Karma was genuinely curious about his answer because for once, this was something that he hadn't initiated between them.

It started just like this. Them walking home together after coming from another action movie that they both unknowingly loved when Nagisa got up the nerve to shyly peck Karma on the lips before they went their separate ways.

He didn't know what to expect when he did it, most likely to get teased relentlessly and pummeled like he'd seen Karma do to so many guys at school, or maybe lose the best friend he'd had since he could remember. However, he wasn't expecting the redhead to go a little pink around the cheeks before before grinning and walking off while shouting over his shoulder, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nagisa- _channn_!"

The bluenette couldn't keep himself from blushing all the back to his house, not even his mother keep his mood from dropping. Those next few months were the happiest he'd been until he'd met Koro-sensei and then suddenly it all went haywire and he could never figure out why. After one of their dates, Karma slowly started distancing himself from him and the fights at school became more frequent. Much too soon he couldn't call the redhead his friend, let alone his boyfriend.

"Why did you start avoiding me?" He said instead. "Before I decide if we're together again shouldn't I at least know why we aren't in the first place?"

The golden gaze darkened. _Apparently even after our fight, there were still some things he didn't want to talk about yet._ Nagisa thought.

"Well...you were like a cute little kitten that everyone forgot still has claws until they decide to come out." He said as he finally shifted his gaze to Nagisa. "I could be at ease around someone like that. I could trust someone like that...until I couldn't anymore."

Nagisa was confused as he tried to understand and not be angry about what was just said, until he realized what Karma meant. "That day for lunch? You felt my latent bloodlust then?"

Karma just shrugged. "I didn't know what I felt. I didn't need to, to know I needed to be ready for it and that until I knew what it was, I couldn't be around it."

"You mean...you weren't just tired of me being with you? You just didn't understand my bloodlust? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Please. You didn't even know what you'd done. Besides you would have known if I'd gotten tired of you."

"How? How was I supposed know that?" Nagisa said softly, almost hesitantly. "You never said anything. I thought when you began ignoring me, that's what it was and when you started picking more fights at school, I thought I'd would be left on the sidelines again, just like before we met. I thought you were tired of being Karma and Nagisa and wanted your solo spot back."

Karma sighed and moved away from the tree he was leaning against before moving closer to Nagisa until they were face to face. He gripped his shoulder's, forcing Nagisa to meet his gaze as he spoke.

"...Listen close, since this will probably be the only time I ever say this, but I'm sorry."

Nagisa was in shock to say the least. Those were the two words that that he never thought he would hear come from the redheaded mischief maker. He didn't know what to say and instead just decided to listen as Karma continued.

"Not for what happened today, but for what led up to it. For a while I couldn't decided if I hated or feared what you could do, but there was always that tiny part of me that would remember how happy we were."

He didn't know what he wanted to do. Karma's words had definitely reminded him of what they were to each other and wasn't the whole reason he brought this up in the first place was the tiny, glimmering hope that they might be able to be together again? For the second time that day he'd been offered the chance to get what he wanted and this time, he was going to take it without hesitation.

"...Yes."

"What?"

Staring up at him with the most earnest, happy and unnerving smile, Nagisa said. "Yes. We're together Karma."

A familiar grin spread across the redhead's face as he said, "So does that mean you'll model all those outfits I got you for assassinations after all?" He grin spread wider as he watched the blush spread across his face and narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed the growing waves of anger coming from Nagisa.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE KARMA-KUN!" the bluenette shouted before stalking off home, even though Karma would swear he saw a little hint of a smile as Nagisa marched away.

"Oh well then." He said softly to himself as he began a leisurely jog to catch up with him. _They'll be plenty of time for me to convince my Nagisa-chan just how...beneficial playing dress up can be for both of us._ Karma thought as his grin returned full force. _After all, we have a lot time to make up for._


End file.
